


（代发）[MIKOREI]【尊礼】30滚床单

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 帮悲欢老师代发
Kudos: 17





	（代发）[MIKOREI]【尊礼】30滚床单

真的是……没有比现在更糟糕的状况了。  
紧紧握住方向盘，焦灼地等待着路口的红灯，汗水划过潮红的脸颊，全身好像都出了微湿的一层汗，衬衣黏在身上，西装扣子早已解开，除了车载香水，好像还有另一种味道在无声无息蔓延。  
终于等到绿灯，宗像攥着方向盘的手又紧了紧，一脚油门踩下。  
偏偏在这个时候……如果没估计错开车回去还要至少二十分钟，如果今天晚上车少的话。  
电话嗡嗡震动着，他瞟了一眼。  
周防尊。  
宗像咬牙切齿，简直要骂出声。他现在这样子还开着车，怎么接电话？

所有不走运的事同时发生，一向稳定的发情期今天突然提前，为了以防万一他自己的车里是有抑制剂的，可偏偏前几天处理权外者事件的时候车有了剐蹭正在维修，所以今天借了周防尊的车来开。  
车里闻惯了的烟草味，此时都化作无孔不入的催情剂，紧贴后背的皮质座椅，手里略显粗糙的方向盘，为了防止发情期信息素被其他人察觉到没法开窗，与闷热空气同样糟糕的是周防尊的气息挥不开躲不掉地黏在身上。  
的确他不是发个情就只能软倒在Alpha身上张开腿等着干的Omega，但是在汇聚了各种不利情况下再开个二十多分钟的车回家……安全性真的有待商榷。  
幸好现在已经是晚上，车还不算多。整个人几乎是半瘫在椅背上，像离水的鱼一般忍不住张嘴喘息，双腿绷紧又放松，笔挺的西裤此时成为折磨人的刑具，一股焦躁感油然而生，恨不得全身上下不着寸缕，来缓和这股折磨人的欲火。  
趁着又到一个路口，宗像把西装外套迅速脱掉扔在副驾驶，汗水终于逃过密不透风的外套，只剩一层薄薄的白衬衣紧贴在身上，隔着衬衫皮肤的感觉反而更加敏锐，座椅靠背凹凸不平的磨蹭着，引起一阵轻颤。  
明显感觉到后穴的濡湿，身体本能分泌出体液，不用想都知道已经做好了一切准备，早就湿润绞紧，一塌糊涂，急于等待一场酣畅的性事抚慰。  
咬住唇角即将溢出的喘息和呻吟，宗像集中精力直视道路，一打方向盘驶入浓黑的夜色，车子堪堪停在楼下。拔下车钥匙，紧绷的神经终于放松，他放任自己躺在驾驶位，闭眼大口呼吸。  
身体放松的一瞬情潮立刻海浪般席卷，手指扣进座椅，双腿不安地磨蹭着，无意识另一只手已经解开皮带，长裤裹得密不透风，欲望火烧火燎。  
被欲望灼烧得昏沉的大脑还算尽职地提醒着宗像现在还是在室外——尽管位置偏僻，从来没人经过，别人也看不见车里在发生什么，他也不允许自己在这种情况下……  
好歹要到家再说，犹豫着想要开车门，但是万一附近有人好巧不巧的路过，他这个信息素的味道可真的太麻烦了。  
手机又一次振动，宗像调整呼吸，耳边传来周防的声音，顺着耳朵酥酥麻麻传遍全身。  
“我现在在楼下……车里，”为了散热本来一丝不苟系着的扣子松松垮垮，他咬住下唇以抵挡越来越难耐的欲望。  
对面周防有点不明所以地“啊？”了一声。  
接下来想说的话被凌乱地打散在细碎的声音里，心跳如擂鼓，宗像干脆按了电话扔在一边，这个份上周防要是还不知道该干什么未免也太蠢。

周防尊打开车门的瞬间吓了一跳，宗像面色潮红眼里水光潋滟，信息素几乎浓郁成流体，衬衫只有两个扣子勉强系着，锁骨随着急促的呼吸微微起伏，被汗湿的衬衫胸口隐隐约约透出两点粉色，皮带被解开裤子倒是好好地穿着。在他出现的一瞬本能让宗像滚烫的身体往他身上贴，撩惹得他头皮发麻。  
赶紧大力关上车门，周防半抱着把宗像放在后座。宗像想要推开却软绵绵使不上力气，含着怒意瞪他：“别在这……嗯！”一句话尾音还没来得及吐完整，碍事的裤子就被解决。手指没入早已湿润的后穴，扩张抽插间带出黏连的银丝，这个动作其实没什么必要，只不过让穴肉因为欲求进一步绞紧，粉红色从脸颊向下蔓延，连脖子都泛起诱人的颜色。  
抽出手指宗像短促地叫了一声，周防尊用嘴去堵他嘴，不给这个人啰嗦的机会。腰部线条流畅柔韧，忍不住卡着他腰反复揉搓，逼着他齿间溢出含糊的呻吟。早就被撩拨得箭在弦上，恨不得下一秒就埋进这个滚烫湿润的身体里，周防头上也渐渐沁出汗来，宗像被他压制着，此时他那东西就抵在湿漉漉的穴口处磨蹭，宗像气得耳朵都红了偏头闭眼不去看他，偏偏周防尊还凑过去咬着他耳朵问：  
“在这行吗，宗像？”  
覆盖着薄汗的长腿环住他腰，宗像含糊地吐出一句“快点。”  
进去的一瞬宗像死死咬住唇角没让自己叫出来，快感一阵一阵冲击大脑，周防尊托着他背使劲把他往自己身上按，好像要就着这个力道捅到最深处去，头脑几近空白，现在的他们对彼此的吸引都是致命的，想要大口呼吸空气的欲望迫使宗像紧抿的唇张开，然后一连串不受控制的呻吟就伴随着水声和肢体的碰撞声在车里狭小封闭的空间荡来荡去。  
宗像想伸出手去捂住嘴，然而放开周防尊就会失了着力点，眼镜早就不知道被甩到哪里去了，眼睛里不知道是被干的还是气恼的亦或是单纯的情欲，湿漉漉像是刚被泪水洗过。周防急得很，不知疲倦似的反复顶弄，毫无章法却力道十足，擦过敏感地带带出宗像绵长泣音。  
“周防…难受…你……嗯啊……让我……”挺立的前端得不到抚慰，想伸手帮自己释放也不行，宗像哑着嗓子控诉他，却换来他越来越精准地对着敏感处或大力冲撞或刻意放慢反复磨蹭。  
“不行……你就等着用后面……是这儿吗？”看着宗像因为快感而失神的表情，周防有点得意地笑，汗水滴落在他白皙如纸的身体上。  
“嗯……别，别碰……哈啊——我说了你给我停下……嗯！”这个时候没法再吝惜自己的声音，嘴里说着别动、难受，却不由自主地摆动腰肢迎合男人略显粗暴的动作，双腿颤抖着在周防腰间蹭着，结合处淫靡无比，伸手一摸便是黏腻的一片，慢慢擦在他身体上，引得宗像再次怒瞪，可惜眼神实在没有什么杀伤力，早软成了一池春水。  
周防了解宗像的身体甚于了解他自己，他嗓子里软声哼出不成调的声音，那张平时写着冷淡、高傲、似笑非笑表情的脸上，现在闪动着热切的，只对他一个人展示的欲望，不同的表情在周防尊脑海交替出现，刺激效果显著。周防俯身舔他胸前红肿硬挺的两点，满意地听见让人酥麻入骨的呻吟——以及鲜明感受湿润的内里更紧地绞缠上来。  
车内空间太过狭小，体位动作都有限，就算这样发情期的Omega也在Alpha的操干下失神，白浊弄了一身，大腿内侧的肌肉阵阵颤抖，太过强烈的高潮让宗像礼司过了一会才意识到周防尊已经脱了自己的风衣把他整个裹起来，打开车门抱着他往家走。  
“你怎么能……这可是在外面！”宗像试着挣扎却使不上力气，“要是信息素被注意到了怎么办？”  
周防把他用风衣裹得更紧了些，“所以你别动，要是不巧有别人路过，你再把衣服挣开就糟了。”看着宗像有点自暴自弃地把头埋在他胸口，整个人蜷在风衣里，又笑：“总不能让你这几天都在车里待着吧？”

到家的时候宗像昏昏沉沉的，高潮后的疲累让他想好好睡一会，身体内部却烧着欲念的火，被放在床上接触到微凉床单的一瞬，下意识牢牢把身上有周防尊气息的风衣裹得再紧些。  
周防把他像剥粽子似的剥出来，带着几分笑意按揉他敏感的腰窝：“我人就在这呢，你抱着衣服干什么？”  
手指紧紧抓住床单迎合再一次的进入，后入的姿势使臀部被迫抬高，周防尊扶着他腰给他借力，胸前酥麻胀痛的两点随着动作在床单上来回磨蹭，水声撞击声呜咽声听得他脸热，从粘着凌乱头发的后颈到白皙的背部都被周防尊用唇齿留下印记，皮肤与牙齿相触，快感远远盖过刺痛，颤抖着欲拒还迎。  
“再……再深……”在销魂蚀骨般快感的冲击下喘息出让人听了就会发狂的话，“周防……嗯周防……”  
“这么叫我我可是会停不下来的啊，”周防尊扶着他腰的手骤然一紧，就着这个姿势那处硬挺深入到不能再深的内里，肉壁贪婪地吮吸着快乐的根源，结合处流下的液体将臀部和大腿内侧润湿，宗像整个人水淋淋的像是一条浸泡在欲海里的鱼。  
“叫你停的时候……哈、啊……你什么时候停过……野蛮人、嗯……轻点……”  
空气热得过分，信息素的纠缠使战况更加激烈，就着结合的动作换了侧入的姿势，周防抚着他锁骨，揉捏久久得不到慰藉的胸前，咬着他耳朵说着下流情话。  
“宗像……咬太紧了……放松点。”  
整个人沉浮在动作里的宗像没有余力去反驳他，大口喘息试图缓解过激的心跳，可无论如何都躲不过周防尊浓烈包裹上来的信息素，动作凶猛，快感从交合处贯穿神经。  
高潮时整个人头脑空白，宗像身体不自觉地抖着，紫色的眼眸失焦，蒙了一层水雾，面颊潮红，胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏。隐隐听到周防尊在他耳边说着，“这个表情……怎么弄得像我欺负你似的……”然后完全无视他“快出去”的意愿，精液就直接注入自己体内。  
短暂的昏睡后，宗像看见周防尊裹着浴巾出来，去冰箱里拿了盒牛奶给他示意他补充一下体力。全身酸软不堪，但是比起这个，穴口的翕张和越发叫嚣着得不到满足的内里预示着下一波情潮的到来，双腿不安地磨蹭着，他被周防揽在怀里。  
来不及抱怨为什么是草莓牛奶，刚喝下几口宗像的身体就轻微地颤抖起来，下意识张口呼吸却让乳白的牛奶顺着唇角流下，视觉效果异常鲜明。  
“又来了？”周防问他，宗像感觉到他那东西硬挺着顶在后腰，热度烫得他腰软。  
“那就来吧……宗像。”周防尊吻住他，舔吮着甜蜜芬芳的液体。  
……  
夜色动人。


End file.
